elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen
|Row 3 title = Hair |Row 3 info = Brown |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Student (Moperville South)) |Row 6 title = Family |Row 6 info = Elliot Dunkel (twin brother) Mr. Dunkel (father) Mrs. Dunkel (mother) |Row 7 title = First appearance |Row 7 info = }} Ellen Dunkel is the female duplicate of Elliot, being magically split from him by the Dewitchery Diamond in the Sister story arc. During her introduction she initially believed herself to have less than a month to live, and because of that desperately strove to sabotage Elliot's life. After a few failed attempts at doing evil deeds, the sight of Sarah, Elliot's girlfriend, snapped her out of it. After heroically battling The Goo, aided by several of the other primary and secondary cast members, she was soon integrated into Elliot's family as his twin sister. Since the end of the Grace's Birthday Party story arc, she is in a relationship with Elliot's former girlfriend Nanase. Ellen is outgoing and playful, and although she shares a great deal of memories and feelings with Elliot, she has developed her own set of personality traits that set her apart from him. Compared to Elliot she has fewer inhibitions and is as a result more impulsive. The differences aren't always as radical as they may seem, however, as she has a habit of exaggerating them. Although technically attracted to both males and females, Ellen isn't comfortable with the thought of being with a man, nor is it something she wants, and as such rather considers herself to be lesbian. History Birth Ellen first came into being in the fifth chapter of El Goonish Shive's second story arc, Sister. She was the result of an accident, later revealed to have been "orchestrated" by Magus, that had Tedd transforming Elliot into a girl with the Transformation Gun. Unwilling to wait the full month it would take for the effect of the Female Variant #5 transformation to wear off, he sought out the enchanted Dewitchery Diamond that was kept in a government facility, unaware of the method through which the diamond would remove his "curse". Believing herself to be the embodiment of the Female Variant #5 itself, rather than a true duplicate of Elliot, Ellen thought herself to only have less than a month left to live before she would vanish. Scared and desperate, she snapped and assumed the persona of Elliot's evil twin. She escaped from the facility and made it back to Elliot's school, where she attempted to do evil deeds in order to ruin Elliot's life and live up to the evil twin persona. Ellen... #...failed to get into trouble for watching the girls get changed for gym in their locker room. #...told off Elliot's Science 101 teacher for his insensitive attitude. #*She asked for her behavior to get her into trouble only as an afterthought. #...tried to get Elliot into trouble by suggesting inappropriate subjects for an impromptu speech. #*Her first suggestion (PMS) was apparently an acceptable topic of discussion, which caused her to run away from embarrassment. #...threatened Tony for bullying Tedd, which is something Elliot had also been tempted to do. #...told the school's principal Verrückt the truth about the Hitler-like appearance his wig (and mustache) gave him. Seeing Sarah caused Ellen, ashamed by her actions, to panic and run into the bathroom. Sarah, unaware of who exactly Ellen was, tried to cheer her up, and Ellen kissed her and said goodbye as she intended to run away and never return. However, Ellen had barely made it out into the hallway before she sensed the Goo Elliot had previously fought, and had to turn around to save Sarah from it. Urging Sarah to get out of there, Ellen decided to take the monstrosity on by herself, but she was eventually joined and saved by Nanase, Greg, Susan, Justin and Grace. During the battle Ellen also discovered that she had the ability to shoot a transformation beam from her hands, and that it had a stun effect on the shapeless Goo. Intimidated by Grace's power as she assumed her first Legion Form, the Goo gathered all its mass into a single spot, leaving it open for Ellen to finish it off by jumping into its mouth while stunning it with her beam and unleashing her Tamashii Gekido technique. With the goo body destroyed, the vulnerable Demon Nuclei was revealed, and Ellen promptly crushed it with her foot. Joined by Tedd, Elliot and Tedd's father the whole gang, excluding Sensei Greg, soon returned to the Verres residence to figure out what to do about Ellen. Much thanks to the encouragement and comforting from Nanase, Ellen came to realize that she would have to be her own person from that point on, and Mr. Verres promised to take care of the paperwork regarding her new, fabricated past, arranging for her to go to school at Moperville South with Nanase and Justin. Returning to the Dunkel home with Elliot, Ellen was instantly (and comically) accepted by her parents, and was all ready to begin her new life. New Life In Lady Mysterious, Ellen received a visit from Grace, now disguised with what she referred to as her "Claire form". With no school to go to yet, the two of them would have a lot of free time on the weekdays, so Grace had come to the conclusion that they should spend time with each other (or "play together" ). Reluctant at first, Ellen accepted Grace's offer, and the two would spend much of their free time playing video games. Other activities included Ellen attempting to teach Grace self-defense, and the two of them having tea-parties along with Grace's stuffed animals. Soon enough, though, Ellen found herself invited to a night out with Nanase and Justin. Disappointed that Ellen wasn't coming to their martial arts class, Nanase followed Elliot's advice, and contacted her through her Fairy Doll spell. Escaping from the Dunkel family cat, Brownie, the fairy-sized Nanase accidentally collided with Ellen, and found herself (more to her own embarrassment than Ellen's) caught in Ellen's tank top. The two soon decided that they would be renting a movie that Friday night. Nanase then returned to Elliot and Justin, leaving behind only the fairy doll her spell had created. That Friday Ellen was once again visited by fairy-Nanase (who found herself a victim of Grace's obsession with dressing up dolls), who informed her that she was on her way there with Justin. Meanwhile, with Nanase out of her body, Justin decided to mess with her hair and give her a ponytail. When Nanase arrived at the door, the very first think Ellen did was compliment her, telling her that she looked great with a ponytail, and Nanase blushed slightly. At this point Nanase thought herself to be attracted to Ellen purely because of pheromones produced by the effects of Female Variant #5, unaware of that Ellen produced no such pheromones. Once at the video rental store, the three ran into Susan, who was just there to pick up her paycheck from the manager. After informing Susan about their plans, they agreed to watch the movies at Susan's home rather than Ellen's, and proceeded to look for something to rent. Ellen soon noticed that Nanase upset about something, not knowing about the attraction Nanase was feeling towards her, and decided to try to cheer her up by swatting at her ponytail. She succeeded in making Nanase laugh with her cat-like behavior, but was told that she was making it worse. Before long they had picked out a number of movies and left the store with Justin and Susan. At Susan's house, Ellen decided to continue the cat joke by pretending to sleep on top of Susan's 64" widescreen TV. This made Nanase, who was already worrying about what she'd seen of Ellen's unusual sleeping habits, ask why she was often sleeping in the afternoon. Briefly sidetracked by Susan requesting to see her in private (where Susan wanted Ellen to temporarily transform her with the FV5 beam), Ellen soon told Nanase about her busy schedule of watching late-night television, exercising with Elliot and spending time with Grace, and Nanase was relieved to know that it wasn't anything serious. As the night progressed, Ellen occasionally found herself falling back into Elliot's old habits from his relationship with Nanase, and eventually Nanase decided that she had to talk to someone about what she thought she was feeling. Discussing the issue in private with Susan, Nanase came to the devastating realization that she was in fact gay, and to escape it all she retreated into the fairy doll in Elliot and Ellen's room. Once Nanase returned Susan had already panicked at the sight of Nanase seemingly losing consciousness from shock, and told both Ellen and Justin the whole story, and she found herself in one of Susan's guest rooms with only Ellen waiting by her side. Ellen tried to get Nanase to tell her what happened without letting her in on that she and Justin already knew, but Nanase wasn't ready to do so and the night went on as planned. Second Life When Elliot was kidnapped by Hedge in Painted Black, Ellen was quickly called to the scene by Sarah, arriving there with Justin, Susan and Nanase. After confronting Grace about her past at Tedd's house, the gang (unable to get into contact with Mr. Verres) launch a rescue operation spearheaded by Grace, Nanase and Ellen. The three teens, equipped with protective suits and radio watches "borrowed" from Mr. Verres, quickly made it to the underground installation Damien and Grace's siblings used as their home base. After a failed silent infiltration, Grace was captured by Damien, leaving Ellen and Nanase to save both of their kidnapped friends. They quickly found Elliot, who had managed to free himself and was fleeing from Grace's brother Guineas. While Elliot soon found himself fighting Hedge and Nanase went into an aerial fight with Vlad, Ellen was left with the less than hostile Guineas, whom she thumb wrestled just for the sake of determining a winner. However, when Nanase was overpowered by Vlad, falling unconscious towards the ground, Ellen leaped to her rescue, catching her in mid-air. Angered by Nanase's condition she unleashed a beam attack from her hand that knocked out Vlad and transformed him into a seemingly fully human woman. It would soon be revealed that Nanase's state of unconsciousness was caused by her possessing a fairy doll she had previously created, out of fear that the fall might kill her, but not until after Grace finally confronted and defeated Damien, and a mysterious cat-person calling herself Nioi appeared before them. Nioi offered Ellen the chance to gain her own set of childhood memories, different from Elliot's, as a way to "age her soul" into a state more appropriate for a 17-year-old. Ellen only had the chance to comment on that Nioi's offer sounded good, and the mysterious woman took that as her accepting the offer, quickly beeping her nose before disappearing into what appeared to be a dimensional doorway. During the nights following those events, Ellen found herself experiencing the life of an alternate Ellen (or female Elliot), growing up in a world where humans lived side-by-side with uryuom and seyunolu. In that "second life" of Ellen's, her first friend as she entered school was the cheery cat girl Kaoli (an alternate version of Nioi), and she soon also made friends with that world's version of Tedd, who suffered from very low self-esteem. The experience had a great impact on how Ellen looked at Tedd from that point on and, as soon as she had recovered from the shock of experiencing six years of someone's life during twelve hours of sleep, ran over to his house to hug him. As the dream continued, the alternate version of Tedd had fallen in love with Ellen, but Ellen herself only had eyes for the popular seyunolu boy Archie. Although Archie was largely non-sexual, due to his genetics, he still had a strong desire for physical intimacy, and as such started dating girls when they grew out of the age where such physical closeness was deemed acceptable outside of boyfriend-girlfriend relationships. Still harboring feelings for Archie, Ellen soon became romantically involved with him, and eventually pressured him into having sex with her. As things didn't work out, the two soon broke up, but remained friends until graduation from high school, where the "second life" ended. Love Life The Monday following the events of Painted Black, Ellen was visiting Grace for their usual weekday hang out time when Mr. Verres let out that he would be away for her upcoming birthday that Saturday. Mr. Verres suggested that Grace should hold a birthday party and invite the rest of their friends, and while Grace was still recovering from recent revelations at the time, Ellen was very excited by the thought of an unsupervised party, but Verres assured her that Elliot's presence meant it wouldn't be unsupervised; going into some detail how Elliot and Ellen's personalities differed. Encouraging her to plan something special for the party, Ellen managed to cheer Grace up, and it was quickly decided that the theme for the party would be that everyone (except Ellen, who technically already has her gender changed) would use the transformation gun to change their genders for the duration of it. Ellen left it to Tedd to invite Elliot, Sarah and Susan to the party, and from there Elliot was sent to extend the invitations to Nanase and Justin, who also accepted. Relationships Elliot Although Ellen is technically a magically created duplicate of Elliot, the two have come to see each other siblings. They're both very protective of each other, although Ellen enjoys teasing her brother (about things like their unique relationship and his transformation abilities), and he in turn feels better from her easy-going attitude. Nanase Although what romantic feelings Elliot had for Nanase before falling in love with Sarah seemed to be all but gone when Ellen was "born", the comfort she provided for Ellen shortly thereafter seemed to pave the way for new emotions in both of them. The thought of going to school with Nanase pleased Ellen, while Nanase found herself wanting Ellen around. The more time they spent around each other, the stronger their feelings grew, but not even after Nanase was able to realize that she was gay did anything happen between the two for a while. Despite not wanting to tell anyone how she felt, Nanase kept hoping that Ellen would do something. Ellen, meanwhile, had decided not to do anything until Nanase was ready to come out on her own. As Grace's birthday party neared its end, Ellen had been disappointed numerous times by her failures to get Nanase to open up to her, despite dropping several less than subtle hints about her feelings. Hurt by Nanase's unwillingness to open up, after having shared so much herself, Ellen ran outside, and Nanase finally realized what was going on and mustered up the courage to confront it head on. After explaining their actions, they both understood each other's feelings clearly, and shared a kiss on the balcony. The two spent the night together on Tedd's sofa. After much worrying, especially on Nanase's part, they finally got the chance to talk about the status of their relationship. Nanase wasn't ready to let anyone beyond their close-knit circle of friends know about her sexuality, and was afraid that a secret relationship wouldn't be enough for Ellen. Ellen, however, was convinced that it didn't matter how difficult it was going to be, and as far as they were concerned the relationship had been made official. They were happy, although unaware of exactly what trials would lie ahead of them. Grace After Ellen got settled into her new life with Elliot and her parents, she soon started to spend a lot of her free time with the equally free Grace. Thanks to Grace she got to act out on her impulses and release her inner child in ways that would seem uncharacteristic for Elliot, and the two quickly became good friends. Once they started attending the Moperville South high school with Justin and Nanase, their friendship became especially invaluable to Grace, who relied on Ellen for support when she felt insecure about that whole world of things she didn't understand or previously know about. Mr. and Mrs. Dunkel When Ellen was presented to Mr. and Mrs. Dunkel they took the news very well, immediately take her in as their daughter and not blaming her for anything that happened. Mrs Dunkel was especally pleased since she always watned a adoughter and would not have to drop out of anything. Abilities Magic Anime Style Martial Arts Hightened senses :Through the martial arts training Ellen inherited from Elliot, she has the ability to detect the power of certain supernatural beings, such as The Goo. Tamashii Gekido :The is a powerful martial arts technique Ellen also inherited from Elliot. Dewitchery Diamond abilities Female Variant #5 beam :This beam attack was acquired as part of her creation. Anyone who is hit by the beam goes through a physical transformation identical to the one caused by the Transformation Gun's FV5 beam, including Ellen. The resulting form has been given the alternate name of "Venus form". :*Variant: Shooting someone transformed with the beam once again reverses the effect, and restores the person to his or her original form. It is unknown if it is capable of reverting transformations caused by the Transformation Gun. :*Variant: In the Painted Black story arc, Ellen unwittingly alters her beam's effect when used against the chimera Vlad, gifting him with a fully human female form, which s-/he has since remained in. Quotes *What...what is...Tedd, what's going on? (July 30, 2002) *@#%$ logic. I'm a female bisexual duplicate of Elliot, and I can shoot green rays of light from my hands. And I'm fighting a blob of goop. Logic has nothing to do with any of this. (November 13, 2002) *We... haven't been properly introduced... Hello, my name is Ellen. It's nice to meet you. (Janurary 16, 2003) *That crazed look could have meant any number of things!(November 17, 2004) *"Oh, the horror! I was stuck in some other form for, like, a whole day! I'm so traumatized that I have to bitch about it, even though Ellen, someone who is basically a copy of my boyfriend who was turned into a girl forever, is standing right next to me!" (December 14, 2005) *Za? (Multiple Instances) Trivia *Ellen inherited Elliot's taste in movies, and thinks his favorite actor (Jason D. Poit) is very "yummy". *Although Ellen doesn't attend Sensei Greg's martial arts class, she has been seen training on her own in the Dunkel house basement. *According to various characters, Ellen's family tree looks something like this: Elliot is Ellen's brother/mother, whilst Tedd is her father, hence that would make both Sarah and Grace her adoptive mothers, and Nanase her aunt, all the while the Dewitchery Diamond being the doctor that delivered Ellen. However, since the introduction of Magus and the explaining of his abilities, it has been seen that Tedd is not Ellen's father, and so Ellen is not dating her aunt. Picture gallery (How about a series of images showing how the character's appearances have changed since introduction?) References Category:Main characters